


Both are a mystery (title will be changed maybe)

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marijuana, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Craig Tucker likes to keep to himself on the exception of his friend Tweek Tweak. His reasoning is he doesnt like talking, it's not that he cant speak it's just very difficult to make the words come out of him. Kenny McCormick is the opposite, loud mouthed and will constantly hang out with friends to avoid going home. When he meets Craig in the park with Stan and hears him say a simple word hes interested in this guy and is very aware Craig cant tell him to fuck off. But what if Craig doesn't want him to leave? Find out in this fanfic
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I really like this idea so y e a h

Craig just wanted to be someplace quiet, someplace no one knew existed, he didn'twant to be home, one could say he wanted to be in his happy place. "Hey Craig I got the day off, can we maybe hang out at your place and watch Jumanji?". Craig winced a bit as he heard the voice of his friend Tweek Tweak. He looked over to him, he liked Tweek because he didn't ask questions, he didn't make him talk or say anything, just enjoyed the silence and sticky notes. He shook his head and pointed to his bag "Oh, homework again?" He asked. Craig nodded in response and kept walking "Okay, well I'll go see what, what Butters is up to then, bye!" Tweek waved to him and headed in the other direction. 

Craig looked down at his phone, he didn't want to go home, he knew his parents would be fighting and Tricia would tease him. The same cycle happened every night, he had dinner, his parents would argue, Tricia would taunt him, trying to make him talk in anticipation of him screwing up. hed lock his room door, shed tell their parents, hed get yelled at for locking the door and hed ho to bed. It was always the same, nothing ever changed at all. 

As the snow started to fall again he feared he had no other choice but to go home. Or he could meet up with Stan in the park to get a bit of weed off him, that's where Stan usually was anyways. He pulled out his wallet to check and make sure he had enough money, Stan usually charged five dollars for a blunt so he felt like he had enough. He took out a sticky note and jotted down "blunt" for when Stan would ask what he wanted and headed on his way. 

"Look I'm telling you you cant have any Ken, remember you said that your dad would be angry at you anyways, what happens when you come home high as a kite?" Stan snapped and put his merchandise back into his pocket. "C'mon Stan, hes going to beat the hell out of me anyways. What's the difference if I'm a little giggly?" He asked. Stan shook his head "I'm just looking out for a friend Kenny" he was firm in his dealings. "Now quiet, Craig's on his way over, see?" He pointed to a figure in a grey blue hoodie with that signature hat. 

Kenny chuckled "What does he get? The mute doesn't even talk is he going to sticky note it?" He asked. He had Craig in Literature class and he kinda knew him back in elementary school but they very talked. No pun intended. "Yeah, he brings me a sticky note, I give him a price and we trade off, stick around I want to try sonething new" Stan replied. "Oh, okay then" Kenny said and stepped behind the slide to watch the transaction. What would Stan do?

Craig saw the figure in the orange parka, Kenny Mccormick. He had seen him talking to Stan, he was pretty observant, though no one really knew that except Tweak when he was asking for dirt on Eric which he of course had. 

He shrugged him off and walked up to Stan he handed him the money and the sticky note. Stan looked at the money, he could short him. He took out a half blunt and handed it to him "there ya go, leave" Stan told him. Craig looked at it in his hands, knowing very well that he had gotten shorted. He took out his sticky note, presumably to write down a complaint. Stan looked at it and quickly snatched it from him "Oh cool thank you, bye" he shoved it in his bag. Kenny watched with anticipation. What would Craig do? What could he do? Sure what Stan had done was cruel and foul play but it was funny to watch. 

"What are you going to do? I told you just leave now that you have your weed" Stan told him. Craig tried to grab his bag but Stan pulled away "Go!" He snapped and gave him a light shove. Craig stared at him and made a noise of discomfort. He opened his mouth to speak but only a strange unintelligible noise came out. Stan stared at him "you can talk? Wait say something and I'll give you your notebook back" Stan said with interest. 

Kenny leaned forward to try and listen. He came out from his spot behind the slide and walked over to observe, and make sure Stan gave Craig his paper back. He watched Craig with interest, would he actually do it? He hadn't heard this guy talk before. 

He watched him struggle, as if something was caught in his throat. His mouth was open but no sound till finnaly he heard him say "Give". Stan stared for a moment before his frown turned into a shit eating grin and he started laughing. "Oh my hod you can actually talk!" He exclaimed. Craig shut his mouth and made another grab for the bag "ngh!" He grunted. Stan rolled his eyes and handed him back his pad. 

"Get lost Kenny, I'm closed for the day" Stan said and walked off, leaving Kenny and Craig standing across from eachother. Craig turned away from Kenny and sat down under the slide. Kenny, knowing damn well he didn't want to leave either sat down next to him to avoid the snow. Craig gave him a disapproving look but Kenny ignored it and watched him light the roll. "So, why dont you talk? I think that's the first time I've seen you do that" Kenny pressed up against him. 

Craig, again glared at him and pulled out his sticky notes and pen, holding them away defensively from Kenny. Kenny watched curiously as Craig scribbled down something and handed him the little peice of paper. He flipped it over and read it aloud "Leave go home" he chuckled  
"Well that's not very nice Craig ya didn't even answer my question". Craig threw down the still lit blunt and stormed off. Kenny watched him leave and picked it up, examining it and deciding he wouldn't let it go to waist. But hed find out what was going in with Craig Tucker.


	2. You're not leaving are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenny follows Craig home, much to the ravens displeasure.warning, abuse in the last part of the chapter

Kenny got up from his place off the ground and pit out the blunt. He shoved it into his pocket and grinned. He knew he could follow this guy and Craig couldn't do a thing. Was it cruel? Yeah, but did it mean he could have a bit of fun and not go home? Double yes. 

Craig grimaced when he heard footsteps crunching in the dry snow behind him. He looked over his shoulder only to see a recognizable orange parka. He sighed deeply and kept walking as Kenny followed along. Soon the footsteps became faster until Kenny was walking tight next to him, footsteps in sync. 

Kenny grinned at him and waved "So where are we going? Cabin in the woods? Somewhere secret?" Kenny asked and put an arm over Craig's shoulder. Craig's eyes widened in alarm and he whacked his arm away and tried to yell but like before the words wouldbt come. He started walking faster and shoved his hands onto his pockets. "Hey c'mon I wasn't going to bite you! We're friends, I was just trying to be a bro" Kenny taunted him. 

Craig didn't respond and kept walking till reaching quite the suburban looking house. Not to much but not to little. He stopped in the driveway and looked at Kenny. He pointed to himself and to the house, then to Kenny and the street. Kenny grinned "Oh yeah that sounds good, course I'll come inside" he said and moseyed on up the driveway. "Nahg!" Craig grunted in disagreement and frustration but continued to hurry inside and Kenny walked right in after him. 

"Nice place!" Kenny smiled and took off his snow boots on the carpet next to the large front door where the other shoes were kept. Craig rolled his eyes and hung up his hat, shoes, scarf, coat, gloves, etc. He watched as Kenny preferred to keep his heavy parka on but took everything else off. It was strange but maybe he was just cold. Craig didn't want to show him his room, but if his family saw he had a "Friend" over they'd have a field day.

Craig headed into the kitchen, Kenny of course followed him. The raven opened him his fridge and snagged some leftover pizza and turned on the oven to shove it under the broiler. "Whatcha doing? Making dinner? Never took you as the housewife type" Kenny teased. Craig shoved the pizza slices into a pie pan and into the oven they went. He sat down at the table and Kenny sat next to him, waiting. "Thanks for the meal" Kenny went to pat him on the back but Craig shook his head when he saw Kenny's hand go up. Kenny stopped "So you dont like being touched?" He asked and scooted closer "Well that's going to be quite the problem isnt it?" Kenny winked. 

Craig looked very frustrated and got up from his seat to go check the pizza, oven mitts on of course, safety first!. When he turned around he heard a second pair of footsteps and tensed hoping it wasnt who he thought it was going to be. "Hey leave some pizza for me Craig-" Tricia paused seeing Kenny at the table. "Oh you brought a friend who isnt a crack addict over, how wonderful" she said sarcastically. 

Kenny waved to her "Hey Ruby hows it going? Karen says she hasn't seen you in a few days" he said. She stared at him, trying to figure out who he was till it clicked "Oh you're her older brother!" She said as it clicked. "The one and only- well I'm not the only but Kevin isnt around much" he chuckled. 

Kenny was yanked from his conversation when he was slid a plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza on it. he looked at Craig who sat down next to him "Thanks" he said and started eating. 

Craig observed him, he was so, bizzare. Kenny defently had social skills but also had weird little quirks about him to. There was the parka thing, but even the way he ate, he kept and arm over the plate like it was going to be taken from him and he are as fast as a soldier. He got detracted and Tricia ended up snatching one if his slices off his plate. "Nah!" He exclaimed as she hurried off to get a plate while laughing. He frowned and went to eating the slice that was left on the plate. 

Soon Kenny was done with his slice in about three minutes and went wash off his plate. "Thanks for the meal Craig, havent had pizza since Tokens party last month" he said and put it in the dishwasher. Craig just nodded and pointed to the entryway to the kitchen and signed something. Kenny looked confused and rightfully so "Huh?" He asked. Tricia rolled her eyes "He wants you to leave, but you don't have to" she said to him. "Oh he uses ASL?" Kenny asked. "He can use a bit of it for simple things and numbers to answer the teacher but I think that's it". 

Kenny grabbed his boots and such and put them on snugly over his body. He headed back into the kitchen to say goodbye "Bye Craig, I'll see you when we hang out tommorow" yeahvhe wasnt even asking. He didn't have a choice and Craig knew it. He just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before waving goodbye. Maybe having Kenny around wouldn't be to bad.   
_____  
timeskip brought to you by the jet black wings  
_____  
Kenny walked inside his house eoth some McDonald's in his hand for Karen to eat. But as he walked through the front door he put the bag to the side as screams filled the air and he hurried to his little sisters aid. 

"Let go of her dammit!" Kenny fought with his father, trying to get him to stop Tanking on Karen's hair, whom of which was screaming at the top of her lungs. A horrible cry which Kenny dispised hearing from her. "You stay outta this Kenneth!" He heard his father say in a raspy voice as he tried to pry him off. Kenny had grown used to the smell of alcohol and cigarettes but that didnt mean he didnt crinkle his nose whenever he smelled his fathers horrid breath. 

Eventually Stuart ler go of Karen who ran off to ber bedroom to lock the door. Leaving Kenny alone with him. Stuart was well aware Kenny wasnt a little boy anymore, he was bigger and stronger now and they were matched in some aspects. "Fuck you, go to your room" the man demanded. Kenny glared at him and turned his back to him, a dire mistake really. 

He felt something collide with the back of his head, glass. "Shit" he muttered as he felt dizzy. He grabbed the back of his head to hold in the bleeding and hurried off down the hallway to get away. He found Karen's door and thumped on it "Karen" he called out weakly. The door slowly opened and she ushered him inside the room. He laid down on her bed, feeling light headed and dizzy "Sorry, sinners still out there" he apologized. She shook her head and hugged him "Thanks Ken"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
